Chandelier
by mapoucinette
Summary: Détruite par l'amour, la guerre et l'abandon de ses amis Hermione se réfugie dans l'alcool et le sexe parfois même la drogue à son insu. Devenu une fêtarde populaire sur son campus elle enchaîne fête sur fête et tombe peu à peu dans des cercles vicieux. Mais quand celui qu'elle aime apparaît lors d'une soirée... Sa dérape forcément... Os inspirer de la chanson Chandelier de SIA.


**Coucou tout le monde, c'est moi mapoucinette de retour pour un os inspirer d'une chanson,. Une dramione cette fois ci sur la chanson chandelier de Sia que je trouve génial je pense écrire une suite à cette os je ne sais pas encore il est assez bref mais je pense que le détailler gâcherais le sens des paroles de la chanson qui d'ailleurs ne m'appartient pas tout comme HP je ne suis que la simple propriétaire de mon histoire et je ne gagne pas d'argent je fais cela pour mon plaisir sur ceux je vous laisse lire en paix car j'ai terminer mon blabla;) Bonne lecture en espérant avoir vos avis ;p  
PS: Les liens de la chansons originale mais également le liens de la version acoustiques fait par SIA pour ceux que sa intéresse :p**

**Original: watch?v=2vjPBrBU-TM**

**Acoustique: watch?v=8sGHCLkBUzk**

**Chandelier ( Lustre)**

_**Party girls don't get hurt  
Les fêtardes ne sont pas blessées  
Can't feel anything, when will I learn  
Elle ne peuvent rien ressentir, quand apprendrai-je  
I push it down, push it down  
J'étouffe tout ça, l'étouffe**_

Les cercles vicieux elle les connaissaient bien à présent. Trop bien même. Mais elle était une fêtarde à présent elle était hors d'atteinte enfin presque …

La guerre avait détruit l'adolescence de beaucoup de génération sorcière. Elle, Hermione Granger était l'une des plus toucher par tout cela. Héroïne de guerre mon cul oui elle voulait vivre elle voulait ne plus souffrir ne plus être blessée. Hermione était constamment étouffée par la presse ou par ses parents à qui elle avait redonné la mémoire. Ils avaient été très en colère mais au fond ils comprenaient son geste elle en était persuadée. Mais leur surprotection la conditionnait bien trop. Lorsqu'elle s'installât dans un campus de jeunes sorciers ses problèmes débutèrent réellement. Les addictions étaient une échappatoire. Ses addictions qui nous emprisonner dans un cercle vicieux mais on ne le remarque souvent que trop tard. Hermione connaissait ses premières fêtes d'étudiante et elle adorait cela. Ce sentiment d'étouffement était loin d'elle dans ses moments las et cette sensation d'être libre. Trop libre sûrement...

_**I'm the one "for a good time call"  
Je suis celle "appelée pour du bon temps"  
Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell  
Le téléphone explose, ils sonnent à ma porte  
I feel the love, feel the love  
Je sens l'amour, sens l'amour**_

Chaque étudiant ou étudiantes qui organisait une fête l'inviter tellement elle était devenu la fêtarde populaire. Son téléphone sorcier était rempli de SMS de gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas mais elle se fichait bien de qui, du pourquoi et de comment. Elle savait où c'était le principale. Elle y allait pour s'amuser, pour oublier. Le sang, les corps, les proches, la guerre, la peur, les sorts, les mangemort et son affreuse marque sur son bras mais avant tout oublier ses souvenirs, ses démons. Elle s'était parfois réveiller la nuit, lors qu'elle ne buvait pas une pinte d'alcool, en hurlant à la mort. Elle maudissait sa cicatrice qui ne partirait jamais, elle maudissait son âme qui était salie par l'horreur à l'état brut . Elle prenait donc un verre de whisky pur feu, une cigarette voire deux et au lit. La recette assurait d'un bon sommeil enfin presque. Hermione allait en soirée trop régulièrement pour son propre bien mais après une soirée comme ça elle se sentait bien, parfois elle se réveiller nu dans les bras d'un inconnu et elle bénissait la capote retrouvée sur son parquet ou sur celui de la chambre de son amant. Elle préférait ne pas être chez elle car cela lui permettait de s'éclipser rapidement et discrètement. Pas d'attache et tout va bien le lendemain. Elle sentait l'amour des autres enfin c'est ce qu'elle penser. Elle était enfin aimée ou presque, comme lui il l'avait un jour aimé.

_**1,2,3 1,2,3 drink (x3)  
1,2,3 1,2,3 bois**_

Elle buvais encourager par les cris de gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Certaine tête lui disait quelque chose. Vaguement. L'alcool lui brûler la gorge et quelqu'un s'amusait à mettre des pilules dans les verres. Sa tête tournée mais elle dansait contre quelqu'un, un garçon. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui elle le reconnut. Il n'avait pas changer. Ses yeux clos savourant la musique, ses cheveux blond dansant au rythme de son corps. Il avait raccourci sa mèche qui lui tombait sur le front et avait certainement du forcer sur la musculation mais il était toujours lui. Beau, aristocrate, sang pur et gracieux. En soit il restait Drago Malefoy, un ancien mangemort, son ancien petit ami. Enfin c'était compliquer à l'époque entre eux, elle ne savait pas si lui considérer leur relation comme telle. Elle en avait déprimer et c'était parfois retrouver dans le noir de sa chambre à jouer de sa lame de rasoir, parfois même après un moment au lit avec lui. Il fallait qu'elle évacue cette amour qu'elle offrait et qui ne lui était pas complètement retourner bloquer par la honte la prétention, la pression familial et les principes de la familles de Drago. Elle attrapa un verre et le bu cul sec pour arrêtée de penser elle voulait arrêtais de penser et boire boire et boire pour s'amuser jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Elle était las pour s'amuser comme tout les autres non ?

_**Throw em back, till I lose count  
Les renvoyer, jusqu'à ce que je perde le compte**_

_**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
Je vais me balancer du lustre, du lustre  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Je vais vivre comme si demain n'existait pas  
Like it doesn't exist  
Comme s'il n'existait pas  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
Je vais voler comme un oiseau à travers la nuit, sentir mes larmes alors qu'elles s'assèchent  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
Je vais me balancer du lustre, du lustre**_

Elle s'amusait tellement, tout était tellement joyeux, enivré et surtout alcoolisé voire même droguer...

«-Je vais sauter Malefoy. Fit elle en rigolant.  
-Hermione ne fait pas cela tu pourrais te faire très mal. Dit-il d'une voix pâteuse, l'alcool ingurgitée faisant encore faiblement effet.  
-Mais nooonnnn le lustre il est solide et puis je pourrais m'envoler il suffit de me balancer. ME BALANCER AU LUSTREEEEEE !  
-Qui ta donner de la drogue ?  
-JE SAIS PAS. TU N'ES PAS MON PERE !  
-Calme toi. »

Hermione le vit, il était proche d'elle mais elle allait le faire. Elle aller sauter pour s'envoler comme un oiseau, comme un aigle. Elle était courageuse, après tout elle était une Gryffondor ! Elle voulait être libre comme le vent, imprenable. Elle se pencha mais Drago la retint. À temps.

«-Tu es devenu folle ma parole !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi quoi ?  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'aime plus Drago ? Ou tu ne m'aime pas ?  
-Je...  
-Réponds.  
-Hé bien j'ai dit cela pour te protéger. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aime toujours mais tout est trop compliqué. Tu as tes amis et moi j'ai les miens... »

Hermione pleurait, elle ne comprenait pas. Tout était simple pour elle et compliquer à la fois pour eux. Elle sentait les larmes dévaler le long de ses joues pour s'écraser mollement sur le sol où quelque part ailleurs à vrai dire elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle avait cette envie de vivre et de mourir à la fois et pour ça elle maudissait Drago aussi fort qu'elle l'aimait. De tout son être.

_**And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Et je tiens à la chère vie, je ne regarderai pas en bas, n'ouvrirai pas les yeux  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Je garderai mon verre plein jusqu'à la lumière du matin, parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Aidez-moi je tiens à la chère vie, je ne regarderai pas en bas, n'ouvrirai pas les yeux  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Je garderai mon verre plein jusqu'à la lumière du matin, parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir  
On for tonight  
Pour ce soir**_

Elle prit un verre de nouveau. Boire, boire et boire sans fin. Elle n'était pas encore saoule, Hermione en était persuadée. Drago était là il la surveillait en quelque sorte. Il la protégeait et sa elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle allait boire jusqu'aux bouts de la nuit, jusqu'au lever du soleil. Jusqu'à en mourir s'il le fallait. Juste pour cette soirée, car Drago était las. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir pour lui, elle ne devait pas et pourtant elle souffrait. La pièce tournée dans tous les sens ou bien était-ce sa tête elle n'en savait strictement rien. Elle s'accrocha à Drago qui la regardait perdu. L'alcool coulé à flots dans son sang à lui aussi, ses yeux était vitreux et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Hermione pressa ses lèvres contre celle du blond et leurs langues au goût alcoolisé se disputèrent ce duel endiablé. C'était bon, trop bon.

Elle ne savait comment mais elle en était là où elle en était. Nu sous Drago a hurlé son nom dans une chambre qui ne lui appartenait même pas, dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Mais peu importe, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le garçon au-dessus d'elle. L'homme qui hantait son passée et ses rêves, l'une des raisons multiples pour laquelle elle était à présent celle qu'elle était. Hermione Granger la fille de chaque fête, la fille qui bois et qui s'amuse vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. En soi la fille la plus malheureuse de toute l'Angleterre. Celle qui avait était abandonner par ses deux meilleures amis, par Ginny, par presque tout ce qu'elle aimer. Celle qui est détruite de l'intérieur par la guerre. Celle qui est rongé par l'amour.

_**Sun is up, I'm a mess  
Le soleil est haut, je ne sais plus où j'en suis  
Gotta get out now, gotta run from this  
Je dois sortir à présent, je dois courir loin de tout ça  
Here comes the shame, here comes the shame  
Voilà que vient la honte, voilà que vient la honte**_

Hermione se réveilla dans des draps sales et vides complètement nu. Elle avait un martèlement constant à la place du cerveau et elle ne se souvenait que vaguement de sa soirée d'hier soir. Mais elle se souvenait de Drago, de son corps contre le sien de cet enchaînement déchaîner, endiabler. Il était parti. Sans un mot, il l'abandonnait. La honte s'empara de son être, elle se leva et ramassa ses vêtements. Personne n'était jamais réellement las pour elle. Elle n'avait personne, ses parents étaient trop sur elle et ses amis et bien ils avaient tous prit la fuite. Elle s'habilla et partit en courant sans enfiler ses chaussures. Elle fila comme le vent. Elle n'était plus rien ni personne, juste une petite salope que l'on utilise une fois la nuit venue et qu'on laisse seule au lever du jour pour rejoindre une gentille femme et mère de famille. Celle que l'on saoule, que l'on drogue que l'on baise et que l'on jette. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur son lit et pleura comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Pleurer contre la vie, le monde et les hommes. Contre elle-même et sa bêtise, sa stupiditée. Elle prit une lame qui traîner sur sa table de chevet et entailla sa peau pâle. Exorciser le mal qui habitait son être. Exorciser son amour pour Malefoy. Exorciser sa vie.

_**1,2,3 1,2,3 drink (x3)  
1,2,3 1,2,3 bois**_

_**Throw em back till I lose count  
Les renvoyer, jusqu'à ce que je perde le compte**_

Le sang roulait le long de son bras et elle souriait. Elle se sentait mieux, presque bien même. Elle attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une puis deux puis trois et elle arrêta de compter. Elle ne pouvait juste plus bouger, la bouche pâteuse, les jambes et les bras en coton et la tête lourde. Ses paupières se refermer toutes seules alors que le sang continuer de couler, couler et couler. Comme pendant la guerre. Le sang rouge et salissant. Son sang de bourbe. À cette penser elle toucha sa cicatrice, cette horreur. Les larmes montèrent et coulèrent à nouveau, elle voulait en finir. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas qu'elle n'était pas courageuse, qu'elle n'était pas une personne forte. Mais elle était allé à Gryffondor, elle était courageuse en dépit d'être forte car sa force légendaire l'avait quitté depuis bien longtemps. Elle prit sa lame et la posa sur son avant-bras. Trois respirations plus tard, le sang coula à nouveau. L'entaille était profonde, le sang sortait par Jet et elle regarder le sang fuir son corps. Elle sentait son âme s'envoler, elle partait . La paix aller enfin régner elle allait être libre. Enfin.

_**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
Je vais me balancer du lustre, du lustre  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Je vais vivre comme si demain n'existait pas  
Like it doesn't exist  
Comme s'il n'existait pas  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
Je vais voler comme un oiseau à travers la nuit, sentir mes larmes alors qu'elles s'assèchent  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
Je vais me balancer du lustre, du lustre**_

Il faut plus de courage pour se battre contre la vie ou pour la perdre. Cette question reste un mystère irrésolu depuis des siècles. Certains pensent blanc et d'autres pensent noir. Drago était en train de se la poser en ce moment même, assis sur une chaise en plastique totalement inconfortable à l'hôpital St Mangouste, le blond était dans un état de transe extrême.

«-Ça va aller mec ? Demanda Blaise qui était en stage à St Mangouste.

-Je sais pas. »

Blaise l'avait appelé, le métis était en stage de formation à l'hôpital car il rêvait de devenir infirmier, Hermione avait fait une tentative de suicide et sa voisine de chambre qui l'avait vu rentrer voulait s'assurer que la brune allait bien. Heureusement. C'était de sa faute, Drago en était persuadé. Il aurait dû assumer ses sentiments mais à chaque fois que le jeune homme y penser il entendait la voix de Voldemort lui dire que tout ce qu'il allait faire était mal. Mais hier, grâce à l'alcool, il avait de nouveau succombé et à son réveil lorsqu'il avait vu son poignet Drago avait bondi hors du lit. Son poignet était taché, baigné, salit d'encre noire. Sa marque avait subitement disparu ou plutôt éclater. Il était libre. Il avait pris une douche pour se débarrasser de cette crasse, cette boue noire qui ressemblait à du sang noirci. Lorsqu'il était revenu, elle n'était plus là. Il avait pris les draps entre ses doigts, il avait serré son oreiller et s'était imprégné de cette odeur qui la caractérisait tant sa Hermione, sa lionne, sa brune, sa sang de bourbe à lui. Elle ne voudrait certainement pas le revoir lui le mangemort, l'idiot de Serpentard, l'aristocrate sûr de lui, l'ancien fils à papa.

Il avait pleuré et c'était endormi épuiser. Il avait été réveiller par un renard argenter, le patronus de Blaise. Il avait directement transplanner pour l'hôpital. Il y était depuis à présent trois bonnes heures mais qu'importe il attendait la sentence. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le guichet. La secrétaire qui s'occuper de l'accueil ne voulut tout d'abord pas lui révéler les informations concernant Hermione car elle n'avait pas l'accord de son supérieur mais en voyant la détresse dans les yeux de l'héritier Malefoy la jeune femme appela le médecin qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

«- Bonjour monsieur Malefoy je suis le docteur Sterling. Je ne peux pas vous donnez de nouvelles de Miss Granger. Vous ne faites pas parti de sa famille et ses meilleures amis sont nous le savons tous monsieur Potter et monsieur Weasley.

On lui parler de nouveau de Potter et de Weasley. Ces deux abruties qui n'avaient pas su s'occuper d'elle. Qui l'avait tout simplement abandonné pour leur petite vie tranquille alors qu'elle elle avait toujours été là pour eux. Pour ces deux incapables, ces deux cons.

-Vraiment ? Vous pensez que Potter et Weasley on encore rien qu'une parcelle de droit sur Hermione ? Ils ont perdu tout droit auprès d'elle lorsqu'ils l'ont tout deux abandonner. Ils l'ont laisser seul et vous osez dire devant moi qu'ils sont tout les deux ses meilleurs amis ?  
-Hé bien je n'ai aucun pouvoirs vous savez, la décision revient à ses parents.  
-Ils ne pourront pas venir ils sont moldue. Je suis le seul à être las pour elle. Vous me devez bien cela, je patiente depuis trois bonne heures et je suis le seul à être las pour elle. Le seul vous comprenez ?!  
-Bien. Je...  
-Ne tourner pas autours du pot.  
-Son état est critique mais elle va s'en sortir. Pour l'instant elle est dans un léger coma magique, son corps à besoin de se reconstruire.  
-Merlin merci fit Drago en soupirant de soulagement sa poitrine se décompressant légèrement, Hermione était vivante. Je peux aller la voir ?  
-Bien sur répondit le médecin un peu chambouler. »

Si un jour on avait dit au docteur Sterling que Drago Malefoy s'inquiéterait du sort d'Hermione Granger elle aurait éclaté de rire et se serait moquer de l'imbécile qui avait sorti une ânerie pareil. Et pourtant au jour d'aujourd'hui, à l'instant présent, Drago Malefoy était dans la chambre d'Hermione patientant jusqu'à son réveil.

_**And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Et je tiens à la chère vie, je ne regarderai pas en bas, n'ouvrirai pas les yeux  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Je garderai mon verre plein jusqu'à la lumière du matin, parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Aidez-moi je tiens à la chère vie, je ne regarderai pas en bas, n'ouvrirai pas les yeux  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Je garderai mon verre plein jusqu'à la lumière du matin, parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir**_

Voir Hermione pâle telle une morte lui avait mis un sacré coup. Deux jours qu'il était ici, sur ce fauteuil à attendre. Les médias étaient passés ici et Lavande Brown qui était la nouvelle Rita Skeeter , c'était fait un plaisir malsain à raconter ce qu'elle savait. Même si tout ceci lui est revenu rapidement en pleine face par un habile contre article de la part d'Ernie Mcmillan qui était devenu « ami » avec Drago. On ne pouvait pas insulter un Malefoy et une héroïne de guerre sans se prendre un sérieux blâme en retour.

Tout tanguer, comme dans un bateau en pleine tempête. Comme sa vie. Le délire complet, elle referma rapidement les yeux.

«-Hermione ? Tu m'entends . »

Cette voix, elle la connaissait. Il était las. Elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, s'habituant à la lumière et la pièce se stabilisa, la réalité réapparut. Elle vit les bandes autour de ses poignets et elle se souvint brutalement de ce qu'elle avait osé faire.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé Drago ? J'étais si fort avant fit elle en le fixant de ses yeux morts alors que de nouvelles larmes montait à nouveau.

-Tu as simplement atteint ta limite Hermione mais je suis las.

-Tu es l'as ? Pour combien de temps Drago, une semaine, un mois ou un an ? Je ne supporterais pas un nouvel abandon.

-Je resterais pour toi Hermione mais tout le monde ne t'a pas abandonné. Tu as toi aussi abandonné des gens sur ton passage.

-Je... Tu as raison dit-elle honteuse.

-On a tous un jour choisi la mauvaise issue, moi en premier dit il en caressant ses cheveux. »

Elle posa son regard sur Drago. Il avait l'air négligée, sa barbe de trois jours le prouver bien. Il était resté auprès d'elle. L'océan acier rencontra les deux orbes chocolat de la brune et Drago lui sourit. D'un vrai sourire, pas l'un de ses sourires arrogant ou charmeur non un sourire soulager, heureux et aimant. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes s'arrêtant à seulement quelque centimètre de celle d'Hermione. Il lui laissait le choix, soit elle accepter soit elle reculer mais dans tous les cas il resterait plus jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Hermione regarda les lèvres de Drago. Si proche. Elle savait qu'il lui laissait le choix entre l'embrasser ou le repousser. Et la brune choisit la première option. Ils allaient tenir le coup ensemble coûte que coûte, pour sa guérison à elle mais aussi à lui. Pas pour un soir, une semaine ou un mois mais pour certainement leur vie, le travail allait être long mais pierre par pierre ils rebâtiraient leur âme, l'un avec l'autre, l'un pour l'autre. Ils allaient tenir le coup. Tenir le coup.

_**On for tonight (x2)  
Pour ce soir  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir  
Oh I'm just holding on for tonight  
Oh Je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir  
On for tonight (x2)  
Pour ce soir  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir  
Oh I'm just holding on for tonight  
Oh je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir  
On for tonight (x2)  
Pour ce soir**  
_

«-Hermione à quoi tu pense ? Demanda Drago en fixant sa femme qui était sur le palier menant l'étage.  
-Rien ne t'inquiète pas je...  
-Dis moi tout fit il en passant ses mains sur son ventre rond, collant son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme tout en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione.  
-Je... Tu vas trouver ça stupide. Fit elle dans un rire nerveux.  
-Possible et alors dis moi.  
-On pourrait pas retirer le lustre ?  
Drago fixa le visage de sa femme, qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle.  
-Bien sur Fit il en l'embrassant. »

**Alors ? Vous aimez?  
****A bientôt ;p mapoucinette**


End file.
